


Rachel Knows

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place during the epilogue; the same day as Adam's Facebook post.))How Rachel found out about Kurt (& Blaine's) porn career and her reaction to it.





	

After Kurt got off the phone with his dad, he turned to Blaine with a mixture of relief and anxiousness. “Well, that’s one down,” he said.

Blaine scrunched his face up in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean now I need to explain things to Rachel,” Kurt answered. “She’s friends with Adam on Facebook. She saw his post. She sent him a private message chewing him out for trying to low-key spread lies about me; because even without adding my name to the post, all of our mutual friends would know he meant _me_ since he hasn’t dated anyone since we broke up. His only reply was to send her a couple of photos he took from the TEG website; one of me riding you, and one of me fucking Lance. She tried to ask me about it when I got home, but I had _just_ listened to my dad’s voicemail. I didn’t even know about the Facebook post yet. I was too shaken up to even _try_ dealing with her questions. The only thing I was able to say to her was: ‘He told my dad. He sent _videos_ to my _dad_ ’; then I disappeared in my room and I’ve been ignoring all her attempts to talk to me since.”

“He sent Rachel pictures too? What the fuck is wrong with him?” Blaine wondered.

“He’s jealous,” Kurt replied with a shrug. “He’s pissed off that he wasted a year of his life with me and didn’t even get so much as a hand job. It’s also payback on you too. For rejecting him. He knows that you and I are dating. Rachel mentioned he ‘liked’ a picture she had posted of us asleep on my couch last week. And he knows I could never have a _serious_ relationship with someone my dad disapproved of. Guess he thought he could turn my dad against you – make him hate you – by sending those videos to him. He was trying to cause a rift between us. I mean, you read the e-mail he sent my dad…”

Once they decided that they were going to talk to Nakia about possibly pressing charges on Adam, Kurt had asked his dad to forward the e-mail to him so they could show it to Nakia for evidence. In the e-mail Adam addresses Burt very cordially, and insists he’s only sending the e-mail because he is worried and concerned about Kurt’s health and safety. He said that the attached pictures and videos were for proof that everything he was writing was the truth, and to show the enormity of the situation. Adam explained that the dark, curly haired guy with Kurt goes by the name of Devon Anders online; but his real name is Blaine Anderson; and he is a classmate of Kurt’s. Adam wrote that, while he was still a student at NYVAPA U, Blaine had once propositioned him and attempted to exchange sex for a passing grade in a class that Adam was a TA for. He went on to say that after he rejected Blaine that Blaine filed a false harassment charge against him in retaliation. Adam told Burt that Blaine was dangerous and could not be trusted. He said was afraid that Kurt might have been caught up in some sort of blackmail scheme and that Blaine had coerced him into being a sex slave for him and his buddies as payment. Adam wrote that he had attempted to contact Kurt a few times, to make sure he was okay, but Kurt wasn’t replying to his messages; and now he was truly worried that something even more horrible was going on.

Of course Kurt countered all of Adam’s claims with facts; reminded his dad of things that he had previously told his father about Blaine and about his relationship with Blaine. Even though Blaine had told Kurt that he didn’t mind being turned into a villain if it helped to lessen the anger and disappointment that Burt directed at Kurt, Kurt refused to do so. Kurt told him that now that the cat was out of the bag, he was going to make sure he only told his dad the _truth_ ; about _everything_. He wasn’t going to let _anyone_ tarnish Blaine’s name; he’d make sure his dad knew how wonderful and amazing Blaine really was. Kurt’s strength and determination made Blaine fall even more in love with Kurt than he already was.

“After I locked myself in my room,” Kurt continued, “I logged-on to Facebook to see the post that Rachel mentioned; the one I showed to you. In addition to that, he sent me a private message too. It said _‘if you wanted me to keep my MOUTH shut for you then you should’ve opened your LEGS for me’_. Obviously I didn’t bother to reply to it. I was too numb to do anything until you got here.”

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head slightly. “I hate him,” he muttered. He curled closer into Kurt’s side, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “Can you screen shot that message? And the public post too? They might be of some use to Nakia, and I don’t want him to delete them before she can determine if they’re helpful or not. And don’t reply or react to anything he writes. Just ignore him. I know that might prove difficult, but you don’t want to let him know this is affecting you. Nor do you want to tip him off that you plan to do anything about it. So be careful about what you say to Rachel, because she is incapable of keeping quiet about anything.”

Kurt agreed with Blaine’s assessment and did a screen grab of Adam’s message and his post as well as the replies that had already been made on it by various people. Once that was done, Kurt attempted to get up so the boys could go into the other room to talk to Rachel; but Blaine’s arms tightened around him.

“Wait. Can we just sit here for another minute before we go out there? I need to hold you for a little while longer,” Blaine said.

“Are you okay, honey?” Kurt asked, looking Blaine over critically.

“I will be. My emotions are just sort of all over the place right now,” he answered.

Blaine’s phone chimed with an incoming text message. He reluctantly reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and check his messages.

**To Blaine > From Santana:** Either you forgot I was waiting for an explanation of Berry’s so called emergency or you were distracted by Hummel’s ass and are currently fucking him

“Oh, crap,” Blaine muttered, reading the text.

“Something wrong?” Kurt asked, nodding toward Blaine’s phone.

“No, it’s just Santana,” he replied. “She was in the room with me when Rachel called me. She told me that Rachel was just being overdramatic and I didn’t need to rush over here. But when I tried calling you, your phone was off; so I couldn’t ask you what was going on. And all my anxiety could do was replay the word ‘emergency’ over and over again. As I was running out the door, Santana asked me to send her a text with an explanation once I got here. And I forgot to do that. But helping you is way more important. So she can wait.”

Kurt smiled at him. “Well, there is still some fallout to deal with, but the _emergency_ is over now. So you can text her back. Rachel can wait a few more minutes.”

“How much do you want me to tell her?” Blaine asked.

“Whatever you have to; it doesn’t matter. She already knows about the porn,” he answered, shrugging.

Blaine hurriedly typed out a message:

**To Santana > From Blaine:** Kurt’s ex sent a few of his pornos to Burt and outed him as a porn star on FB

**To Blaine > From Santana:** Shit! You guys need me to do anything? Arrange a hit or something?

Blaine began laughing as he read her reply. He showed Kurt the text, and Kurt rolled his eyes in response. “Tell her thanks, but no thanks. We’ve got it covered. I don’t need her getting arrested.”

**To Santana > From Blaine**: Kurt says thanks for the offer but we have something else in mind for him. I’ll explain everything later. Right now we gotta talk to Rachel :(

**To Blaine > From Santana:** Good luck!

Blaine put his phone away and continued to cuddle with Kurt for a few minutes until his mind stopped racing enough for him to talk to Rachel. He took a deep breath, and said to Kurt, “Alright. I guess we should go talk to Rachel now.”

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Kurt questioned.

“Yeah; sorry. Sometimes it just takes me a few minutes to process my emotions. Rachel really freaked me out when she called me earlier. Then I couldn’t get ahold of you. I was so scared; I didn’t know what was going on. I had to take my anxiety meds before I could even leave my apartment. And when I got here, you just looked so broken; seeing you like that was like a knife to my heart,” Blaine told him. “And then…then after I volunteer to take the brunt of your dad’s anger to make things easier on you, you tell me you don’t want to take the easy way out; you want your dad to see me the way you do; and if that means having an uncomfortably honest and difficult conversation that you’d rather avoid, then so be it. I don’t think I’ve ever loved you more than I did just then. Your compassion astounds me. And trying to simultaneously deal with all of those conflicting emotions was making my head spin. So, yeah, I just needed a minute to calm my mind and let those emotions settle a bit before I add Rachel’s personal brand of crazy into the mix. But I’m okay now. I promise.”

Kurt gave him a tender kiss in reply. “I am so sorry, honey.”

Before Kurt could say more Blaine cut him off, “You didn’t cause any of this. This is all Adam’s fault; not yours. Don’t apologize for him.”

“Okay; let’s go talk to Rachel then,” he replied. They got up off the bed to head out into the living room, where they presumed Rachel would be.

When they walked into the room they saw Rachel in the kitchen making some tea. She hurriedly shut off the stove and ran over to them. “Kurt! Oh my god, Kurt; are you okay? What is going on? What did you mean by Adam sent your dad videos? Those pictures he sent me were obviously photoshopped, right? I thought you guys were still friends? Why is he doing this to you?” she babbled.

“Rachel, Rachel, whoa, calm down, okay?” Kurt huffed. “First of all, Adam and I haven’t been friends in a long time. We were _friendly_ , but definitely not friends. He’s doing this because he’s angry and jealous. He’s mad at me and this is just something he’s doing to make himself feel better. Also, he and Blaine have a bad history with one another. So, actually, he’s trying to hurt _both_ of us.” He motioned for the three of them to take a seat on the couch before he continued, “But, unfortunately, those pictures he sent you were very real. And so were the videos he sent my dad. I’ve been performing in professional pornography movies for a few months now; for extra cash.”

“What!?” she screeched. Rachel then turned toward Blaine and asked, “And you’re okay with this?”

Blaine got a sheepish expression on his face and hesitantly answered, “Actually…I was sort of the one to introduce him to the industry.”

“What do you mean by that?” Rachel asked.

“It means: I’ve been a porn star for almost two years now,” Blaine began. “At the start of Winter Break last year, just after finals, I gave Kurt my business card and told him if he was ever interested in being in porn to give me a call; and I’d help him get a job at my company. He decided to take me up on that offer a few months later.”

Kurt jumped in to help explain. “You remember just before we renewed our lease, how I was freaking out about not having enough money? And about trying to find a second job? Well, doing porn is what’s been helping me to stay afloat financially.”

“I can’t believe this,” Rachel muttered, shocked. Her gaze turned cold as she looked at Kurt. “After all that crap you said about _Brody_ ; and how angry you were at him…you go out and do the _exact same thing_!? You’re such a hypocrite!”

“Whoa! Hold on!” Kurt yelled. “Brody was a _gigolo_ , not a porn star. There is a difference! And I wasn’t upset about his _job_. I was upset because he was _lying_ to you about it. He was putting your health and safety at risk. He wasn’t taking precautions to protect either one of you! He had no idea if any of the women he was sleeping with had any STDs. There was no way for him to verify he wasn’t about to contract something and/or pass it along to you; especially since he didn’t always use condoms; with his clients or you!

“Also, what if one of those women he was with had a jealous boyfriend or husband? Some guy could have seen him with their woman and followed him home. Brody lived with us. He was putting _both_ of us in harm’s way by lying to you. _That_ is what I was upset about. I was looking out for you; it had nothing to do with his actual _job_ ,” he explained.

Rachel scoffed. “And how is that any different than what you’re doing, huh? Just because you’re _both_ having tons of sex with random guys doesn’t make it _more_ safe. It just means you’re _both_ at risk to get each other sick. Also, what makes it okay for _you_ to lie to me? If you were worried someone could follow Brody home, doesn’t that mean they could do the same to you? According to you, isn’t that putting _me_ in danger? A danger you _weren’t_ telling me about?”

“It’s completely different. For _so_ many reasons,” Kurt began. “One: the _only_ reason I didn’t tell you was because I knew, if I did, you would have told my dad. And I was trying to protect _him_. And, no, there isn’t a chance for my work to follow me home, because the environment and the situations are _totally_ different. There are protocols in place to protect us. These people I’m with aren’t just random strangers that I know nothing about. _You_ were not being put in any danger by me omitting this fact about my life. I’m not endangering your health or your safety in any way. Therefore, you didn’t need to know about what I was doing.

“Two: there are no secrets between Blaine and me. He always knows who I’m with, when I’m with them, and what I’m doing with them; and vice versa. His health is not at risk because of what I’m doing. I’m not endangering him or lying to him about anything.

“Three: _Every. Single. Person_. That we are with has to provide _proof_ of blood work and other tests showing that they are free of any and all transmittable diseases or infections before they are allowed to even _touch_ another employee. And for those of us under a contract, we have to repeat those tests every 2 weeks. If we fail to get those tests done – whether we have any videos scheduled or not – or the tests come back showing anything other than a 100% negative result, we aren’t allowed to work; _at all_ ; until we can take those tests again and _prove_ we are healthy.

“Four: not only do we have these blood tests set up as a precaution, but there are a ton of other health and safety precautions in place as well. So no one has to worry about contracting anything, or getting hurt on the job. And if for any reason we have any issues with one of our co-workers, we know who they are and how to find them, so we can handle the situation accordingly; whether that means refusal to work with them again, using a company mediator to settle disputes, or getting the police/authorities involved.

“Five: everyone at the company we work for have all signed non-disclosure agreements so that we legally cannot give out any personal information about anyone else at the company. Besides Blaine, there is only a small handful of people in the corporate division that even know my real name. Privacy is of the utmost importance to everyone there.

“Six: we are all just actors following a script. Everything that we do is discussed in _extensive detail_ prior to it happening on camera. And we all have to sign a legally binding agreement that we will stick to those parameters or face _serious_ consequences.

“I could go on and on and on about how different these situations are, but I think I’ve said enough. I’m sorry that you had to find out like this, but honestly, it’s really none of your business,” he told her.

Rachel sat there staring at Kurt with an angry scowl on her face, mouth open in shock. When she finally found her voice she looked at him incredulously, “You really think that what you are doing is _acting_? It’s not. It’s whoring yourself out for money. There is no way that you could have been _that_ desperate for cash.”

“Rachel, if you got cast in a play and had to kiss some guy, and you enjoyed that kiss, that doesn’t make the kiss _real_. You’re not suddenly dating that guy in real life just because your _scripted_ kiss felt good. The two of you don’t suddenly have feelings for each other. It’s still considered acting and following a script. That’s all I’m doing too. I’m following a script and playing a part. It’s not really _me_ on that screen; even if I am enjoying myself,” Kurt told her. “So, _yes_ , I do consider it acting; because it _is_.”

Kurt let out an annoyed huff and continued, “And don’t you _dare_ try to tell me you know my financial situation better than I do!” He got up and went into his room without a word. He came back a moment later with a folder, a notebook, and a pen. “Do me a favor and take out a calculator. I need to show you something.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, but she reluctantly gave into his request, pulling up the calculator app on her phone. He went through each of his monthly bills with her, making her do the math to add them all up. “This is just for _one_ month. And these are the _low-ball_ estimates. These numbers also _don’t_ include things like ordering take-out, buying new sheet music, or going out to the movies either. Now if we look at my monthly salary at the theater,” he said, showing her another piece of paper, “you can clearly see that _this_ number is much smaller than _that_ one. So do you want to explain to me how to make this cover all of that and then some?”

Rachel looked back and forth between the two numbers with a confused expression. “These numbers don’t make any sense, Kurt. _These_ numbers,” she pointed to his itemized bills, “are way too high! You can’t possibly have to pay that much every month. It just doesn’t make sense!”

Kurt bit his tongue, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Let’s try this a different way, shall we?” He began going over all of their shared bills, pretending like she was actually responsible for her portions, instead of relying on her parents. Once all of her bills were added up, he pointed out all the extra things he had to pay for that she wouldn’t even consider because her fathers paid those bills for her. Then he had her give him a rough estimate of her monthly take-home pay at the diner; including tips.

Rachel’s eyes widened comically large when she realized that her take-home pay was less than her monthly bills; and she didn’t even have nearly as many bills to pay as Kurt did. If her dads weren’t paying most of her bills for her she’d be swimming in debt.

Suddenly Rachel burst into tears and began apologizing to Kurt. “I’m so sorry, Kurt. I didn’t know. I didn’t know. I had no idea. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she chanted through her sobs.

It took several minutes for her to finally calm down enough to continue talking with Kurt normally again. “So what happened with your dad? Is everything alright?” she asked, meekly.

“Yeah. My dad and I had a long talk. It took a little bit of convincing, but he’s okay with this. He understands why I made this decision and he’s not upset with me for it,” Kurt told her.

“What are you gonna do about Adam?” Rachel wondered.

“Nothing. And that’s exactly what I want you to do too,” he added, sternly. “Don’t respond to him. Don’t reply to his posts or messages. Do _nothing_. By engaging in arguments with him, you’re giving him what he wants. You’re drawing attention to the situation. If you just ignore him completely, this will all blow over. And I know that might be difficult for you to do, so it’s probably best if you unfriend him and block him so you’re not tempted to stir up trouble.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do? Don’t you want to get even with him?” she asked, confused.

“What I want is for this situation to go away,” he told her. “If he thinks he’s getting a rise out me, or causing problems for me, he’s going to revel in that and keep on doing it. But if he isn’t getting the reactions that he wants, if I let him believe that he’s not affecting me in any way, he’ll stop; because it’s no longer fun for him. He’s only doing this because he wants to hurt me. If I’m not hurt or inconvenienced in any way, then what’s the point? So by _not_ reacting, _that’s_ how I get even.”

Rachel seemed to understand what he was saying and nodded at him. “Okay. I’ll block him. I won’t respond to him again.” She switched over to the Facebook app on her phone and blocked Adam, showing Kurt the screen once she was done.

“Thank you,” he said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

“But, Kurt, are you _sure_ that this job is safe for you? Wasn’t there anything else you could have done to make money? You’ve always been so private about your sex life. What changed? Why did you want to put your body on display like that for everyone to see and critique?” Rachel pried.

Kurt sighed, resigned. “I am 100% sure that this job is safe. Trust me; I questioned every little nook and cranny of it before I committed myself to it. And, no, there wasn’t anything else available that I could have done instead. I told you before that it was difficult to find a job that would be able to work around my existing schedules. Filming a porno usually takes, on average, anywhere from 2 to 6 hours. And that’s including all the off-camera preparations, such as hair and makeup. The wardrobe fittings we have to do beforehand can range from 5 minutes to a half hour; sometimes they aren’t even necessary at all. And the meetings we go to, to discuss our scripts, average around 30 minutes; but sometimes don’t even take that long. So all together I’m putting in approximately 8 hours – _or less_ – per video. And those 8 hours pays _at least_ 10 times the amount I would make working 25 hours at a minimum wage job. So it is definitely worth it,” he explained.

Kurt rubbed his temples and sighed again before continuing, “As for what changed: well, I grew up. I got educated. I can differentiate between sex for the sake of sex, and sex as a means of intimacy. And like I said before, I don’t consider anything I do in those movies to be _me_. That’s just a character I’m playing; I’m just an actor following a script. Same as I would with any other acting job. What you see on the screen, and what I do in the privacy of my – or Blaine’s – bedroom is two very different things. I still want to keep a lot of details about _my_ sex life private; because it’s nobody’s business but mine and Blaine’s. Besides, _any_ acting job I take my appearance would be judged and critiqued; it doesn’t matter if I’m wearing clothes or not. It’s something every actor has to get used to. So I might as well start getting used to it now, right?”

“I still don’t understand how you can look at what you are doing and consider it to be _acting_ ,” Rachel told him. “But if that’s how you need to see it to make peace with yourself, then so be it.” She turned to look at Blaine and continued, “What about you, Blaine? Why do you do porn? It can’t be for the money. You said you don’t pay rent at your apartment.”

Blaine took a few calming breaths before answering her. “You’re right. I don’t need the money. I got into the business because I enjoy sex. I also like being able to put on a show for people. Porn is great combination of both. Because it _is_ acting. And before Kurt and I got together, I had a lot of trust issues; so I was avoiding relationships. Porn was the safest way for me to have as much sex as I wanted without the complications of a relationship. I continue to do it, because most of the videos I film are with Kurt; and because it’s fun.”

“And neither one of you has any issues with your boyfriend having sex with other guys?” she asked.

“We’re both adults, Rachel,” Kurt answered. “This is something we have talked over in extensive detail. We know where the lines are; and we know not to cross them. Like I said, there are no secrets between us.”

“Exactly!” Blaine concurred. “What we do at work, and what we do at home, it’s not the same thing. Trust and communication go a long way.”

Kurt nodded in agreement. “Now if you don’t mind, I’ve had enough talking for one night. I’m gonna pack an overnight bag and spend the weekend at Blaine’s. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Kurt got up off the couch and walked hand-in-hand back to his room with Blaine.

Once he was in his room with the door shut and locked, Kurt took his phone out. Blaine gave him a curious look. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Kurt held up a finger, indicating to wait a minute, then spoke into the receiver, “Yes, this is Angel Humm. I need to make an appointment with Nakia Imari please. At her earliest possible convenience. …Tomorrow at 9am is perfect. I’ll be there. Thank you.” He hung up the phone and turned to Blaine. “You wanna skip Friday morning classes with me tomorrow? I need to make sure Adam pays for this.”

Blaine smiled brightly at him. “I would _love_ to!” He helped Kurt gather his things then they left Kurt’s apartment and headed over to Blaine’s place.


End file.
